


It Was All Right

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ficlet, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: That strange blurry line between friends and something more (post-OotP Harry)





	It Was All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Ragnhildholm.  


* * *

The sun slowly settled beyond the outline of the Forbidden Forest. Harry leaned both elbows on Ron's shoulders and stared off into the distance, not really seeming to look at the sunset, magnificent though it was. Ron shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"You're getting heavy."  
  
Harry leaned a little harder, wrinkling his nose in an impish grin.  
  
"Harry..." Ron complained, "you're such a dick sometimes."  
  
He relented, and nuzzled into Ron's hair and hummed in his ear, slightly off-key:  
  
"Weasley is my king,  
he can do most anything,  
that's why Gryffindors all sing -  
\- Weasley is my king..."  
  
Ron glowed; his chin dropped in embarrassment. "You're a dreadful singer, Harry. I think I hear Fang howling. No - wait - he's gone deaf."  
  
Harry cuffed him, laughing. But he didn't draw away.  
  
Ron eyed him cautiously, up and down, for a pregnant moment. If anyone caught them even sitting like this it was a good bet they'd hear about it. But there was an undefinable line they usually didn't cross. Usually. Just friends.  
  
Still, lately Harry had taken to staring off in the distance, then becoming suddenly present and doing things... well. It was crazy. It was also hard to say no, who could say why? Because he was Harry Potter? Because he was his friend?  
  
Warm arms slid around Ron's waist, causing Ron's pulse to race, and then Harry rested his chin on his shoulder. A puff of a sigh breathed across Ron's cheek.  
  
It was all right.

 


End file.
